lanternfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Fury (Papyrus)
Appearance(Current): Papyrus (Aka Fury) Is taller than his Underfell and Undertale counterpart. Standing at a height of 7'3", he towers over his victims with his menacing glare. His eyes are dark, hollow sockets, occupied with beady, maroon irises in which glow faintly within his skull. His left eye has a large gash across it, preventing it from closing. However, when he attempts to close them both, his left iris fades instead. The armor he wears on his form consists of a dark grey material, shaped for fast strikes, and even faster movement. He bears a long, maroon scarf of which is even longer than his Underfell and Undertale counterparts, appearing as a large, ragged cape. He has pointed cheekbones and sharp, dagger-like teeth. The symbol on his chest is yellow symbol that appears to be a sort of downwards arrow, which is a reference to the Author's main OC. His large, spike-like shoulder armor is quite wide, though is thin, allowing him to use them as weapons, should he shoulder-bash anyone. He wears fitted grey pants, with a red belt across the waist and a golden skull for a belt buckle. Strung across his belt are his lanterns, storing the souls he captures amongst it. His large hands also wear bright red gloves. His bone-color bears a soft red tint to it. Appearance (Pre-Soul) His pre-soul appearance resembles his post-soul figure. The only difference is the his scarf is smooth, no longer ripped and wrapped neatly. His eye is also missing it's gash, and he doesn't carry lanterns across his belt. Personality Fury is a cold-hearted, ruthless trophy hunter. Seeking nothing more than to cause destruction amongst AUs, and to steal the souls of the inhabitants to string them up amongst his world, he's known to be quite brutal. He is much more intelligent and skillful than his Underfell and Undertale counterparts, and holds a greater thirst for torture. He doesn't hesitate to kill anyone, especially those who seem to "love" him. He doesn't care about the well-being of other monsters, including his own, and will stop at nothing to bring them down and damn their souls to his small prisons. He doesn't have any friends, and refuses to allow anyone to attempt acts of friendship. He rarely shows any emotions besides rage and annoyance, and if he allows someone to live, he never shows anything other than a cruel attitude. However, should anyone stumble upon his world, he will strike them down immediately without hesitation to protect his town. He doesn't want anyone or anything to be there without his say-so, which is likely to never be the case. He's a sadistic creature with a disgusting love for spreading agony across the multi-verse . He finds enjoyment in the agony of others, and even hunts down children, such as Chara and Frisk in other universe, to crush them under his boot as he smiles down at them with his sinister grin. Powers and Abilities Fury has the power of telekinesis, but rarely uses it, as he'd prefer a better fight. With a LV of 30, and the soul of a human with his own, he's much more powerful than many of his counterparts, and will seek them out just to show it. His weapon is a large, double-edged blade that he summons, normally within his right hand. Using it for precise, fast strikes to kill his enemies quickly, and cleanly. Though, he does love getting messy. His can create lanterns of which are laced with the power of RESTORATION to store monster souls within them, trapping them in an endless cycle of cracking, but then repairing again to forever suffer in an eternal bout of deathly agony. With the human soul, he'd gained the power of RESTORATION, allowing his body to heal, even in the most extreme of injuries. Fury's known to be quite physically powerful as well, using his weight to his advantage, as he has an ideal love for crushing children under his boot. Many of his other attacks are focused around large, jagged bones, summoned in the air above him, or around the enemy before flying at a blinding speed to pierce their bodies. He cannot stand the presence of another living creature within his own for extended periods of time, so should he let anyone live for whatever odd reason, their interaction would be minimal. Damaging his lanterns in any way sends him into a blind rage, causing him to lash out in other universes, killing off the inhabitants without any attempt to capture their souls. Fighting Techniques Fury is known to be a quick, dangerous predator, and will often start battles by rushing up on the enemy, summoning his sword at an incredible speed, and striking. Should he miss, or the enemy attack first, he's considerably fast, able to dodge multiple hits in succession, and can counter many attacks with even stronger ones of his own. Should the enemy attempt to run, he traps them in a telekinetic hold, and will finish them then and there, just to show that nobody can escape his wrath. His leg strength is just as dangerous as his arm strength, if an enemy should get up behind him, he's known to quickly spin around before delivering a deadly kick to the midsection, knocking his enemies back before launching at them to attempt to finish them off. Often, if he's feeling brutal , he likes to trap his enemies in a telekinetic hold, and shower them in a flurry of bone-daggers, stabbing them multiple times to tear their body to shreds. Another one of his favorite fighting techniques, is to dash up to the enemy and take them by the throat; he'd then slam them into the ground, greeting their skull with a heavy slam of his heel with crushing strength. Relationships Sans(Deceased)- ''Fury hated his brother more so than he did the other monsters, often times abusing him into submission before threatening to finish him off. Once he'd went on his rampage, Sans was the last of the monsters to be brutally murdered. ''Undyne(Deceased)- ''Undyne was the closest thing to a friend that Fury had before his rampage, she put up the most of a fight compared to the monsters, but ultimately failed in stopping him, resulting in her death by his hand. ''Alphys(Deceased)- ''Fury had little interaction with Alphys other than when he'd murdered her. She was nothing but an obstacle with a stupid toy. ''Mettaton(Deceased)- ''Fury hated Mettaton with a passion. He hated "popular show stars", and would often times catch Mettaton in the ally, brutally beating him every chance he'd get. Fury saw Mettaton as nothing but Alphys' stupid toy, something to be broken. ''Flowey(Deceased)- ''Fury killed Flowey the moment he saw him. ''Frisk/Chara(N/A)- ''The human never came in his universe. ''Asgore(Deceased)- ''Asgore was the second most difficult challenge he'd faced in his wrath, but he was ultimately destroyed, along with the rest of the inhabitants. Little is known about their relationship before then, but it was known that Fury despised him quite a lot. ''Toriel(Deceased)- ''Little is known about their relationship, other than it being known that Fury would lure Toriel from the ruins and ambush her, often leaving her with her head stuck in the knot of a tree. ''Gallery Fury's in-game over world sprite. - - - - - - Fury's in-game pre-soul over world sprite. - - - - - - Fury's talk sprite - - - - Fury's pre-soul talk sprite.